An Italian Wedding
by showtunediva
Summary: Set 10 Years after the events of the movie. George and Mary renew their wedding vows in Italy. While getting ready for the ceremony Mary tells Zuzu the story of Georges suicide attempt. Constructive criticism appreciated please.
1. The Ceremony

**An Italian Wedding**

**An It's A Wonderful Life Story**

Notes: This takes place 10 years after It's A Wonderful Life. This story was originally supposed to be set on cross country trip to Europe but instead I decided to set it in Italy. Ages of Bailey Children: Pete 23 Janie 19 Zuzu 17 going on 18 Tommy 14

The quote "Every time a bell rings and angel gets its wings." was my prompt for this story.

Mary Bailey always remembered that her husband George had wanted to see the world. They had never really gotten the chance to go on a honeymoon because of the issues at the Building and Loan so for their 10 year anniversary Mary decided to book a villa in Verona Italy so she and George could renew their vows and have the whole family be involved

On the afternoon of the ceremony Mrs. Hatch, Mrs. Bailey, Janine and Zuzu were all helping Mary get ready. Janie was the maid of honor and Zuzu was a bridesmaid. All the dresses were burgundy.

The church bells chimred signaling that it was 3:00pm.

"Looks like another angel got his wings." Janie comented.

Her sister looked confused. :" I still don;t get what that quote means. It;s so confusing to me." Zuzu said.

All the Bailey women exhanged a glance.

"Is this really a good time to discuss that?" Janie asked giving her sister an angry look

Mrs. Hatch patted her shoulder. " I think she's old enough now to find out about what happened that night sweetheart."

Mary let out a sigh. She had dreaded explaining that fateful day to her younger daughter. She felt she deserved to know the truth..

"Let's go talk privately Zuzu." Mary said

"Okay."

They went into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"Susan Anita you do rememmber how Mrs Welch callld to check up on you that Christmas eve because you went home sick."

"Vaugley. It was so long ago Mother."

"Your father was really upset that night, He went to the bar, had a few too many to drink and then had an altercation with Mr. Welch.:

"What happened next?"

"He went to the bridge and his plan was to jump into the river."

"What? Why would he do that?" Why didn't you tell me and Tommy?"

Mary sighed "You were both so young sweetheart. You would have not understood the enormity of the situation."

"Why would he want to kill himself?" Zuze repeated

"He admitted later i it had to do with stress at work."

"That's ridiculos."

Mary nodded. "We thought so too."

"What about the angel quote? What is the significance of that? Zuzu looked at her mother curiously.

A smile spread across Mary's face. "A guardian angel was looking out for your father that night. His name was Clearance. He was an angel in training waiting for his wings.

"So he got his wings because he saved Daddy?"

"Yes, exactly."

Mary noticed at that moment that her daughter was crying.

" I couldn't imagine my life without Daddy in it." she whispered/

Mary pulled her daughter into her arms and kissed her blonde curls softly.

I am so glad we did not have to. I would have been devastated if he had gone through with his suicide attempt."

"Then we wouldn't be here today celebrating your love." Zuzu said.

Mary released the embrace and wiped the last of Zuzu's tears away

"Exactly my love. Let's finish getting ready for the ceremony now. I love you my sweet Zuzu."

"I love you too Mother." Zuzu said.

George stood under the Romeo and Juliet anxiously awaiting Mary's arrival.

The procession started down the court yard aisle. The Bailey daughters were escorted by their brothers Pete and Tommy. They took their places on either side of the alter.

"You look very handsome Daddy." Janie said kissing her father's cheek

"Thank you sweetheart."

Silence fell over the courtyard as Mary entered escorted by her older brother Marty. George was in awe of wife. She looked just as beautiful as she did when they first said "I do." ten years before.:


	2. The Reception

**The Reception**

**An Italian Wedding Chapter 2**

Notes: This chapter is based from personal experience as I was married a few weeks ago and attended a friend's wedding earlier this summer so writing Mrs. Hatch's and Harry's speeches' was simple to do. I do not own any characters from **It's A Wonderful Life. **Seven years ago I was in a production of **It's A Wonderful Life** in which I played Mrs. Hatch. I have fallen out of touch with my costar who played Mary but if I remember correctly she really liked my story **A Love A Mother Doesn't Understan**d which I reference in Mrs. Hatch's speech. Also if people notice there is no character mentioned in the movie stage play or musical of Mr. Hatch so I make mention in the maid of honor speech of what happened to him.

From the courtyard vow renewal ceremony everyone headed over to the reception hall. It on was the first floor of a stunning hotel that was owned by relatives of the Martinis. The Martinis had been long time friends of the Baileys . The hotel was a villa that had views overlooking both vineyards and the Adiage River. Mary and George were staying in the Villa's Honeymoon Suite.

Once everyone was seated for dinner Mrs. Hatch tapped her wine glass to make her maid of honor speech.

"First of all thank you to everyone for joining us for this special ceremony honoring George and Mary. Many of you probably wonder what happened to my husband. He died in the war when my children were young so unfortunately he never got the opportunity to meet George or the rest of his family. I will openly admit I had my reservations about George from the beginning... Mary and I always butted heads about their relationship. Mrs. Hatch smiled at her daughter ruefully. I thought she was just being stubborn and a temperamental teenager but my son Marty was the one who eventually told me that Mary and George were meant for each other. This was because he saw something I refused to see. I always pictured my daughter with Sam Wainwright... her rebuttal argument was always "Money doesn't buy love."

After all these years I realize that she was completely right. They have made the Old Granville House a beautiful home.. something else I also had my doubts about. I am very proud of George and Mary and my grandchildren for all their accomplishments. My husband is smiling down on them too Here's to many more years of happiness for you Mary and George."

Mary kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you Mother. "

Mrs. Hatch wrapped her daughter in a warm embrace. "I love you too sweetheart. Always. "

Harry Bailey was the next to get up to the microphone to give his best man speech.

:George has been my best friend my whole life. I have always looked up to him. He saved my life when I was little when I fell through the ice on my sled. I liked to joke with him and ask him if he was ever to hear out of that ear again. Mary actually has always been a part of my life too since she lived up the street from us. George was best friends with her brother Marty. Ay the graduation dance I couldn't help but notice that there was a certain chemistry between George and Mary. As my mother in law pointed out in her speech Marty noticed that too. He pulled me aside in private that night at the end of the dance and said to me "Harry I have a feeling we're going to be brothers one day. He was right. Mary is the most caring and considerate person I have ever met. Ruth and I could not be happier to have George and Mary as godparents to our son Harry Jr. Mary and George, here's to your continued happiness. I love you both. Salut."

Wine glasses clinked. Mary and George kissed and there was much jubilant celebration.

Later that evening after the party had ended George and Mary were sitting on the balcony of their hotel room sipping espresso,

"What a wonderful day we've had! We are so blessed with a wonderful family and great friends. Not to mention this beautiful view of the river from this balcony." George said.

Mary nodded. " I couldn't agree with you more sweetheart. We've had so many great memories in the past ten yeas and we have many more ahead.

"Things have come full circle if you know what I mean." George said.

Mary nodded again. "I do. Believe it or not Zuzu asked me about your suicide attempt today."

"How did that conversation come about?

"The church bells chimed at 3 and she asked me about the significance of the quote "Every time a bell rings an angel gets his wings."

"I assume you mentioned Clearance."

Mary nodded again. "Of course I did. Things got pretty emotional after that."

"Is she upset with me?"

"Not so much at you just by the fact that we never told her and Tommy about this sooner. She is just as grateful for Clearance as the rest of us are."

George smiled remembering the conversation he'd had with his younger daughter before he went to the bar for his conversation with Mr. Welsh. "Mary?"

" MMM hmm.

"Can you remind me to buy Zuzu a flower tomorrow? I want to give it to her before she goes home."

The rest of the family would be going home then next day and George and Mary would be staying another week and a half to explore Italy and other counties in Europe.

"Of course George. What will the flower represent ?""

"Hoe much my lover foe her continues to grow and bloom. And if you rememeber that Christmas Eve before I left for the bar she gave me her rose petal to hang on to. That's why I want to give her a rose tomorrow."

Mary's eyes grew misty. "She'll love that George.. I know she will.

George got up from his seat at the table and wrapped his arm around Mary. "The moon is so bright tonight. I'll always lasso it for you Mary."

Mary stood up and kissed her husband under the starry Italian sky.

"I' love you George Bailey.. until the day I die."


End file.
